Royal Piracy chapter 1
by Quorthon Bathory
Summary: the story of 4 pokemon brothers who are destined to become pirates, even though they belong to a royal family, certain situations forced them to become pirates, creating a new way of piracy, Royal Piracy.


Chapter 1:

First encounter

It was a day like any other in the kingdom, and the small pokemon attend the Royal School of nobility to receive a high class education, of course the young Pokemon Myuutsu, Darkrai and Dante also attend to the same school, and this would be their first day of classes.

The sound of the bell indicating the start of the class, while all the Pokemon were already in place, the teacher of the group towards its entry into the room and walked to his desk while paying attention to all new students watching them all one by one, "

Very good morning guys my name is Salazar A. Latias, and I will be your teacher in this class "while writing his name on the board," Well I have already introduced my self, I so I want to meet you, why not start with this row, what's your name boy and what do you do or what do you like to do? "

Typical of the teachers when they receive a new class to make everyone introduced, and while the boys had, our young pokemon paid attention and waited their turn with nervousness, until she turn to our little friend,

"well, it is now your turn, ohm ..." said the teacher with a frightened face,

"My name is Hyuga S. Darkrai, son of Hyuga S. Dracule Admiral of the division of the King's personal security, I have 7 years old and I like playing and sleeping, my parents always say I'm very distracted and very happy but" Darkrai said it very patiently and very relaxed, "Oh so you come from a very important family, very nice"

Darkrai replied "Ohm don't know, I really don't pay attention to those things"

The teacher was a bit confused and continued with the other until it was time for one of the twins, and the teacher stared carefully and observed that pokemon next to it was very much alike to the brother of the long hair and take a very close look

"You two are brothers right?" the teacher asked,

"We're twins," said the brother of long hair,

"oh great, so why don't you both introduce your self " the teacher said,

"we prefer to respect the order so why don't you continue whit my brother, and when my turn come then I'll introduced my self, "said violet eyes brother,

"Ah, but what amazing manners, I like you kid, well then I'll follow the order" said elegantly.

"My name is Newgate E. Dante "interrupted the teacher with amazement,

" EH? Are you both king Reshiram's sons? "

"Oh, no teacher, we're not, our father is Newgate E. Mew brother and personal advisor of the King, the king Reshiram is our uncle, and I have 7 years old and I like experiments and create anything that is fun and explosive" he said with great morale, and the teacher responded,

"You have to be quite a genius if you like to invent, but what impressed me the most is that you are a member of the royal family, incredible, which is good"

In that moment the young pokemon Darkrai was looking with a look of amazement to Dante, and Dante realized that he was being watched by a partner, and he look askance, and pretended to not see him, but Darkrai does not take his eyes off of him until Dante turned his head and looked eye to eye, Darkrai surprised that it has turned to him and just gave a smile, but Dante just looked serious and turned around again to continue watching the class, but Darkrai was still looking, he turn again to Dante and a face of anger said

"What are you looking at?"

Darkrai felt Dante's anger and apologized and turned his head away, but only pass a second when Darkrai relocated is eye on Dante, but only to offer a piece of paper with a drawing, just as Dante look and started laughing, in the paper was a picture of a boat with a black skull insignia referring to a pirate ship and aboard the ship was a great coated figure referring to be the captain but the figure was Darkrai, Dante after laughing just look at Darkrai and with the head said no and returned the paper saying

"A pirate? I'll never be a pirate, I am an honorable member of the royal family, I would be the pirate hunter, do not say, perhaps you want to be a pirate?"

Darkrai just said "ohm, no, look" and gave another picture where the boat was now in a but with a flag of the Navy, was also on board one of those long white coats reference to being the captain, Darkrai was the captain,

"I want to be a great sailor like my father and also hunt pirates" responded with great pressure in his face and almost dripping with sweat almost as if it were to be discovered in a bad move,

"lads stop talking in class, Please show your manners "

interrupted the teacher, and finally came the turn of the other twin

"Hello everybody, my name is Newgate E. Myuutsu, Son of Newgate E. Mew, Brother and personal advisor of King Reshiram, I have 7 years old and I like being with my brother and have fun with their experiments and inventions, and I like chocolate and to relax, thank you very much"

"Great Myuutsu, now, I'll continue with the next student" said the teacher, and finally finished presenting the other students,

"Very well, then we will start the first class, now please take your class book of manners and values, and turn to the first page"

ordered the teacher and the rest of the class was so boring that our colleague Darkrai fell asleep, not to mention Dante and Myuutsu could barely keep there eyes open, until it finally finished the class and the bell rang, and Darkrai immediately woke up with a piece of paper stuck on his face for falling asleep on it, took it off and discovered it was a perfectly well done drawing, three pirate ships and their captains were Darkrai, Myuutsu and Dante, and that put a huge smile on his face and turned to thank him Dante, but he was no longer in class and the teacher and other students were talking, he keep and save the drawing, and shake his head to get rid of the swelling for having slept, just stood up and left the class room, just stood looking around to see if he could see Dante, but could not see anything, so he went home walking slowly and thinking, but then he realized that he was walking in the opposite direction to his house and ended in the city where ordinary people lived, but when he realized it was too late and all the other people stare at him indifferently, but still walking, not paying very much attention to the people staring at him but to the houses and buildings around him, he was completely lost, until he find some children and headed toward them, this is when they stared at Darkrai, and one asked "

Hey! What's a noble boy doing around here? Didn't ya know bad things can happen to ya? "He asked with an evil smile,

"Ohm, well, I'm lost, you could give me directions? Darkrai wondering replied, "EH? If ya want something from someone, it's courteous to introduce first, don't ya? where are yar manners noble? "said the young pokemon,

" Ah, well my name is Hyuga S. Darkrai, Son of ... "the pokemon interrupted saying

"Yeah yeah we know ya're a noble of noble parents Save it, well I'm Belmont V. Riolu, I am the leader of the pirate gang black bats "and is interrupted by Darkrai

" WOW! You are really pirates? "All amazed and said enthusiastically,

"Uh, are we true pirates?" said the young Riolu

"But captain, he is a noble, that damn noble will tell his father about us, and I heard that his father is the Admiral of the special forces of the King" one member said, Riolu told whispering his fellow pirate

"is an idiot look at his face of wonder, I'm sure it'll ask if we let it be part of our crew" and Darkrai ask very exalted,

"Hey hey, I want to be part of the crew, yes? Please?" Riolu replied to his pirate friends,

"I told ya once already, he is a complete idiot" said the other pokemon,

"Yeah, exactly what ya would expect from our captain, he's always right "and followed Riolu replied to Darkrai

"eh? Weren't ya looking for directions?" Then,

"Yes, but since I'm here, why not let me play? "And Riolu replied in a tone of annoyance,

"What? Are you kidding? Perhaps ya think this is a game" Darkrai said confused

"Ohm yeah?"

Riolu growled and replied,

"Then Darkrai, Son of ohm... say, ya want to be part of our crew eh? Then ya have to pass some tests, and ya'll see if ya still believe this is a game" Darkrai just respond with joy expression and the tests began .

"Ok, for yar first test Darkrai, we need to go to a certain place, but this is yar first test, ya have to keep up, ya have to be fast enough, if ya're not quick enough the enemy will get ya and we will not take responsibility for ya, then, ya ready? "

saying with a challenging look, Darkrai just said yes whit the head,

"ah, so ..." Riolu throw a pot that was on the ledge of a house causing a great scandal, but when he realized, Riolu was gone and Darkrai was freeze when the person came out side the house and said threateningly,

"you are hash brat Waaa!"

Darkrai ran for his life and it could see one of the crew members and followed him at full speed, with no problem reaching it, Darkrai had a unique ability which allowed him to be a shadow and go to any place in the race to reach the planned location Riolu had arranged, Darkrai also detect Riolu and also reached him whit ease, Darkrai was right behind Riolu, and he never realized that they were been followed closely and constantly, as he turned back to see if could see Darkrai, not watching anything, smile confidently and arrogantly,

"ya see, I told ya he was an idiot, we lost him, I can't see him any where" and stopped at a flat place and whit no buildings around, just grass and people working in the field.

"Very good job guys, lol I think we were very fast for that ..." interrupted Darkrai

"Hey what a strange place to regroup, hey! what fool are you talking about? And why it took you so long?" Riolu replied astonished, "

EH? But how, when, where, how long have you been standing there Darkrai replied,

"I got here at the same time you did" Riolu in his mind said

"Impossible, I never detected him, I would have noticed him if he had followed us so closely, and also did not know what place we would be, definitely is not possible" and talking Riolu replied

"Hey how did ya get here?" and Darkrai replied,

"Well, it was simple, I followed all the time behind you"

Amazed and whit a face of disbelief Riolu replied,

"That's impossible I never detect ya whit my Aura sensors and even that I was always paying attention looking back we never saw ya, damn you cheated!" Offended Darkrai replied

"but, why damn me?, and I never cheated, you asked me keep up your pace and to follow you to this place and I did, so how can you, a Pirate, tell me that I cheated, you are the cheater, for never telling when the race started, and Damn you, I almost got killed by the owner of that pot!" Riolu replied angrily

"Oh yah, well I got some news for ya, here is yar final test, if ya want to be a member of our crew, ya have to beat me, how about it?" the happy face of Darkrai disappeared, and caused some intimidation to Riolu, Darkrai's serious face sure is scary,

"Okay, but if I beat you, then I will become the captain!" in disagree Riolu replied,

"Cut the chatter will ya, ya can't hope to defeat me, but okay, if ya do beat me, and I say if you can actually beat me, then come to relieve me of the title, defeat me, the captain, and I will be only a pirate crew, how about it?"

Darkrai just stayed silent, and looked up with an evil and frightening look in his eye, Riolu had not noticed but Darkrai had started the fight and gave Riolu a heavy punch in the face, which sent him flying several feet and landed on his knees and said

"What the hell ya piece of shit, I didn't say start yet, ya idiot!" Darkrai replied,

"Oh sorry, but, you didn't told when the last challenge started did you? do you have bad memory?, so get ready Pirate, because ready or not, this challenge has already begun"

Riolu only stunned by the blow, but reacted quickly to the attack of Darkrai who continued to attack, and again attacked him with a blow to the face, but this time Riolu was able to evade Darkrai's and due to it Darkrai was exposed, and Riolu took advantage and kick Darkrai sending him to the floor "Take that ya idiot" Darkrai said nothing, and before Riolu land on the floor, Darkrai grabbed Riolu's leg and speed up, Darkrai running crashed Riolu into a stone wall, leaving Riolu wounded, but was not enough to keep him out of combat, so he got up, and out of nowhere, a big bone just appear on Riolu's hands and use it as a weapon to beat Darkrai, but Darkrai realize and before Riolu could make a move, Darkrai grab Riolu's arm that holds the bone, and takes it, and with his other hand throws him away staying with the bone, Riolu then just stayed on his knees looking at Darkrai thinking, "Impossible, his combat level is impressive, so this is the strength of a noble, but this is not over" Riolu charges against Darkrai but it disappears at high speed and Darkrai doesn't detected him, but in the moment just before being hit from behind, Darkrai use the bone to block Riolu's attack, but the bone broke and gives a well-aimed blow to Darkrai who is thrown to the floor several feet away, Darkrai doesn't get up and wait laying on the floor, staring as predator, as if waiting for his pray, Riolu decide to go on the attack and jump very high, getting ready to deliver Darkrai a huge kick, Darkrai was impressed of Riolu's high jump, Darkrai easily evade his kick and receive him whit a blow to the abdomen, do to have been dodged Riolu's kick, despite Riolu's High altitude, Darkrai send him flying several feet away and Darkrai is determined to finish the fight once and for all, and becomes shadow-like and rush his way to the site just where Riolu was about to land, and sits just below where Riolu is about to fall, but he doesn't realize that Darkrai is below, and just as he sets foot on the floor while Darkrai being a shadow, he takes Riolu's foot and Darkrai takes physical form, lifts Riolu from his foot leaving him up side down, and whit the other hand Darkrai started to make a huge black rotating sphere, the helpless Riolu could not do anything but to wait and receive the Shadow ball, and Darkrai hit him really hard whit the Shadow ball, yelling in pain, Riolu is send flying away dozens of feet away, while the other Pokemons are left with a terrified look, while Riolu flying at high speed, his captain seriously injured by the attack, when it land he did not got up again, and Darkrai only stayed a few moments looking and broke his silence saying:

"YES! I pass the test, now I am the captain!" But Riolu get up badly wounded and walking slowly and limping

"No this is not over, come on ... get here ..." the crew just stared at Riolu and one of them said

"How pathetic, defeated by a noble, well ya are no longer our leader, you're just a weakling pokemon, Darkrai is now our captain, that was the condition of this fight, so you're like us now" Riolu could barely answer

"How dare ya to leave me, Curse ya!" Darkrai said,

"That's bad, I'm no longer enjoying this anymore, I do not want to play any more" And all were astonished,

"Wait what? Still thinking this is a game? And Darkrai replied

"but of course, well it's late and I need to get back, and the will be looking for me if I don't get to my home, ohm indeed, what was the way?" And they all answered:

"WWAAAAAA Darkrai is an idiot, and Riolu a loser!" One of them replied:

"Well as I was the commander and we have no captain, now I claim the title of captain, ya boys follow me!" Riolu said still laying on the ground,

"What, yar leaving me? okay, get out of here ya ungrateful fools, I do not need ya" right after Riolu finish talking, the guards from the King's castle close on to the site and go straight to Darkrai,

"Where have you been Lord Darkrai?, we have been looking for you, your father is somewhat concerned, it is very late sir, so shall we heed home?" Darkrai turns his happy face and is "Yes sir guard" as they walk, Darkrai looks back and see that Riolu is sitting on the floor, he told the guards to wait just a bit

"Wait, give me one second" and went to Riolu,

"What do ya want, wasn't enough to leave me like this and to take away all my friends? What will ya do now to me? Riolu replied with tears in his eyes,

"Sorry, but why do you call this kids your friends? They left you here, they didn't even check if you were ok, is it really my fault that they left you? but it was just a fight, come on that wasn't such a big deal, they don't deserve to be called friends"

Riolu was surprised by the kind and friendly words of Darkrai, but his arrogance did not help

"But that nonsense are ya saying? You think that just because you talk nice and lend me a hand, there are no problems between us, you're an idiot" Darkrai just laughed,

"I'll be an idiot, but not an arrogant, come get up and follow me, I'll take you to my house, we have to heal the wounds, hey Guards take my friend too" Riolu could not believe what he heard,

"You called me friend?"Riolu felt quite flattered and didn't oppose and got up, but a guard pick him up and carry him along with Darkrai, but the fight left him exhausted and fainted.

To be continued.


End file.
